


Death by Moonlight

by starsndips



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Murder, Other, Psychological Horror, local
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsndips/pseuds/starsndips
Summary: People have been going insane looking towards the moon, so Anri and Charles, holed up in Charles' home from when Anri ran away from her own from the first night of the influence of the moon. They silently endure their mental turmoil before getting a not so welcomed guest.





	Death by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is the first chapter of my local58 fic with two of my true realm kids, i hope you enjoy it a lot!!

        It’s been weeks since the news had become apparent that there was a danger to looking outside at night. That there was a certain issue to looking at the moon, or any mirrors for that matter. And at night I had locked us in my room, with whatever snacks and food i managed to find while scouring the cabinets, fridge, or any of the stores during the day since that was the only time we could avoid the cursed moon.

Anri laid on my bed in a fetal position with her eyes staring straight at the wall across from her. She didn’t seem absorbed with thought, but rather she was devoid of it. With a heavy sigh, I stared at the floor. These days have been so tense and the words between us have been a flurry. Sometimes we talked so much and became closer but at times it felt as if being this close was driving the wedge deeper between us. Anri liked her secrets, she liked to keep to herself with her insecurities, which i found understandable. At a time like this, mental trauma and issues were thrown to the side and bottled up.

A few days before this fiasco, Anri was supposed to move. She was supposed to drive all the ways somewhere far where we were only to interact over text and call. I don’t know if i could have handled it, especially since days later, we found Mother cold to the touch and unbreathing in her bed. She had taken all of her pills simultaneously and it wasn’t in light of recent events at all since she seemed to be planning this. I thought i would never outlive Mother, but in the end Anri would never allow me to leave her. She convinced me that she needed me here and that was enough.

I heard a labored breath and realized what was happening. Anri was on her side, salty tears pouring slowly out of her eyes as she took a shaky inhale every so often. She tried to cover her face, to hinder the emotion and the noise but was failing a bit. She was repeating her mantra, “It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.” I heard her say it like an echo. The stress of these days was finally cutting into her. A feeling i knew all too well as i had a time where i had not been able to take my medicine. Those kinds of feelings just ate at you. I took a deep breath 0f the stale air in the room. We never opened the windows in the morning.

“Anrietta,” My voice was modulated and calm, the antithesis of what she was feeling clearly, “I know it’s hard. You are feeling anxious right.”

  
“Like something is eating at me. Charlie… I want to look even though i know what will happen. Dad looked and.... He wasn’t him afterwards. His eyes were empty and he kept repeating to me to look at the moon, that it would heal me.” She was shaking so badly. I hesitantly touched her shoulder and she looked as if she were debating showing more weakness then she normally would. 

A person burst through my door. Eyes like mirrors of the poisonous moon. At first I didn't recognize the silhouetted figure before me and then hurt hit me like a torpedo. It was Vincent. He was standing straight up with back breaking posture clutching a rusted pipe with a death grip so tight his knuckles were blue.

“Charles look at the moon… let it consume you like it did to us.” Vincent's voice was unnatural almost. Like a rasp but somehow still modulated. He was speaking in communist terms. Fuck the moon was turning people communist too.

Henrietta wasn't beside me anymore. She had disappeared as Vince had spoken. His eyes were trained on me as he probably didn't notice her beside in the dimly lit room. 

I heard a thump.

 

Behind the bluntly hit boy was Anri shakily holding a baseball bat she had fashioned nails into. Her arms faltered but her eyes were still fiercely blazing and she had her mouth in a thin line of a gripe. She dropped the bat and fell to her knees sobbing once again. She was whispering to herself again. The same thing over and over, _ “It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault, _ ” with her eyes trained on Vince’s head as it began to pool with blood. She choked on herself and cried harder.

I pulled her back to the bed and told her to rest. I pet her hair as she laid in my lap, shuddering more furiously than before. I hushed her and did the best I could to try to calm her. She was crying so messily that I could guess that she no longer cared about betraying her emotions. Her fears had poured over her emotional cup, as the school therapist had once referred to the amount of stress one can take before breaking down. If the moon didn’t kill Anri, the guilt would.


End file.
